1. Field of the Invention
An object of the present invention is a projectile for the neutralization of a pre-determined zone, such as an airfield.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When it is desired, for example, to put an enemy-controlled airfield out of service, there is a known way to destroy the runways by means of specific bombs, called anti-runway bombs which, in general, partially damage the runway to prevent it from being used.
Anti-runway bombs have immediate or delayed action but, in all cases, the zone in which they are located is a strip that is fairly small and clearly defined by the passage of the aircraft or the carrier that distributes these bombs.